


Gwiazdy świadkiem naszych kłamstw

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst?, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, M/M, Say no to this basically, Unrequited Love, jakby co to nie ma tu trójkątów, jestem wściekła, lesbian maria reynolds, to trzeci raz i trzecia strona gdzie próbuję to opublikować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Podobni ludzie potrzebują się nawzajem. I gwiazdy świadkiem, że tak właśnie było.





	Gwiazdy świadkiem naszych kłamstw

Letnie niebo było przejrzyste i rozgwieżdżone. Świeże powietrze wpadało przez rozchylone okno i zasłony, napełniając sypialnię miłym orzeźwieniem. Nie była ona duża, ot funkcjonalna, z ogromnym łóżkiem na środku. Było ono jak na razie jedynym używanym elementem, gdy cały świat zatopił się w nocnej drzemce.

Alexander poruszył się lekko pod pierzyną, obejmując mocniej ramiona drugiej śpiącej w łóżku osoby. Kręcone włosy łaskotały jego policzek, więc przekręcił twarz, całując czubek głowy.

Pogładził nagie ramię, z czułością myśląc, że oto John i on znaleźli sobie skrawek nocy by być przy sobie.

Nie zdarzało się to często, nie zdarzało się to nigdy. Zdecydowanie nie mogli sobie pozwolić na taką słabość wśród armii. Przy regularnej służbie nie było miejsca na przedłużające się afekty, wróg tylko czyhał by zatopili się w pożądaniu by uderzyć w ich statki.

A Alexander potrzebował trzeźwego umysłu, by ich stamtąd wydostać, chociaż obaj mieli talent do niepotrzebnego ryzykowania swojego życia.

John poruszył się niespokojnie, obejmując go mocniej. Alexander uśmiechnął się. W sercu rozlało mu się szczęście, jakiego nie zaznał od urodzenia się syna.

Myśl o Philipie przywołała mniej przyjemną, bo zatrutą wyrzutami sumienia, myśl o żonie.

Trzeba mieć naprawdę ogromne szczęście, by osoba, z którą zawierasz małżeństwo miała wyłączne prawo do twojego serca. Och, jak rzadko los był tak życzliwy.

Delikatnie przesuwał kręcone kosmyki pod palcami. Eliza musiała wyjechać gdzieś do siostry, dlatego John mógł wreszcie spać w należącym mu się przez prawo serca łożu Hamiltona.

Alexander wolałby przy nim spędzać każdą noc i każdy poranek. Każdy posiłek, każdy swój sukces. A miał ich ostatnio coraz więcej chociaż z jakiegoś powodu nie miały większego znaczenia.

Kochał Elizę, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Była dobra. Zbyt dobra. Nie mogła, nie była w stanie go zrozumieć.

John przywarł do niego mocniej ciałem przez sen i Alexander zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. W jego tors wbijało się coś obco miękkiego. Udo opierające się o jego biodro było zbyt krągłe.

Z przerażeniem wyplątał dłoń z włosów Marii Reynolds, powstrzymując się całą siłą woli by nie odepchnąć od siebie śpiącej kobiety.

Coś przewróciło mu się w brzuchu. Ból. Wstyd.

Jak kruk boleści zwaliła mu się na głowę rzeczywistość. Johna nie było przy nim już kilka lat. Paznokcie wbiły się w dłoń chcąc złagodzić wstrząs jaki mimo wszystko teraz poczuł.

Zaspana pomyłka sprawiła, że rany otworzyły się na nowo. Goił je tak długo, delikatnie i ostrożnie, a wystarczył kwadrans pośrodku nocy, by to wszystko zaprzepaścić. Dym unosił się z płonącej wątle wcześniej świeczki.

\- Ech, Jackie... – mruknął pod nosem z tęsknotą zmuszając język do powtórzenia słodkiego zdrobnienia imienia ukochanego. Serce zacisnęło się mu w piersi.

Maria rozchyliła powieki, spoglądając na niego z rozespaną konfuzją. Gdy widział jej oczy żałował, że nie dzieliła ich podobieństwa z Johnem. Brakowało jej piegów na tych zbyt miękkich ramionach, małych konstelacji na ludzkiej skórze.

Kłamstwa. Kłamstwa. Złuda.

\- Nie śpisz – zauważyła cicho i spuściła wzrok, gdy ujął jej twarz, chcąc kompletnie otrząsnąć się z ułudy. – Kim jest Jackie?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi, jak budujący się dopiero most. Patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

\- Kimś, kto opuścił moje życie, ale nie serce – wyszeptał szczerze. Nie musiał się przy niej kryć. Była w jego życiu chwilę, moment zaledwie. Nie znała go.

Nie była Elizą. Dlatego potrzebował jej. Jeśli przy niej pomyliłby się w imionach, w marzeniach zapisanych pod powiekami gotowa była o tym zapomnieć, zignorować.

Z Elizą tak nie było.

Nie miał pojęcia, że ucieczka od znającej jego życie wcześniej żony będzie jego wybawieniem przed kompletnym chaosem, który jak huragan dręczył go i wypełniał jego serce tylko deszczem. Ale była.

Teraz zostawało mu się miotać między resztkami człowieczej lojalności a tymczasową ulgą.

\- Rozumiem – odrzekła Maria, zsuwając się z niego jakby w uldze, że nie ma ochoty. Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę tak, że gojący się siniak pod okiem był niewidoczny, najwyraźniej zamierzając z powrotem odpłynąć do krainy marzeń sennych.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął niespodziewanie pogardliwie. Bolały go jej loki, bolała sylwetka, bolało ciepło drugiego człowieka przy nim.

Uniosła się na łokciach i przyłożyła palec wskazujący do jego ust, nakazując milczenie.

\- Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, bo jesteśmy podobni – wyznała cicho, nie tyle wstydliwie, co z jakimś podstępnym żarem sekretu.

Alexander patrzył na nią spod przymrużonych powiek. W końcu westchnął poddając się.

\- Masz męża – zauważył. Maria wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ty żonę – odparowała bezlitośnie.

Podniósł się, zostawiając ją między pościelą ogarnięty nagłym gniewem.

\- Dokładnie. Mam żonę. Nie potrzebuję... – Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy Maria przeciągnęła się leniwie w łóżku, ignorując jego wyrzuty i sięgnęła po leżącą na podłodze wstążkę, wiążąc kręcone włosy w niski kucyk.

\- Potrzebujesz. Będę twoją Jackie. Wiesz o tym doskonale. – Przysiąc mógłby na Konstytucję, że w jej oczach zobaczył błysk zieleni.

Nie myśląc więcej przypadł do niej, całując głęboko, z namaszczeniem próbując dmuchnąć pod czucie wspomnienia. Dopadł jej szyi, powtarzając jak mantrę imię, które pragnął wskrzesić swoim miłosnym szałem, zaklnąć na powrót w żywym człowieku.

\- Alexander... A-alexander... A... Lucy! – wyjęczała Maria, przy ostatnim imieniu przytomniejąc. Spojrzała na niego ze śmiertelnym przerażeniem, ale on uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

\- Jackie – wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie. – John.

\- Lucy – odpowiedziała potulnie, zgadzając się na to, co jej proponował. – Lucienne.

Kontrakt został zawarty bez dalszych wyznań. Porozumienie zbliżyło ich, związało mocniej jak to ma w zwyczaju każde kłamstwo.

Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego ufają, że drugie nie zdradzi. Ale potrzebowali ufać. W tym paskudnym świecie zostało im tylko ryzyko i słodycz kłamstwa.

Każdej kolejnej wspólnej nocy szeptali niedoścignione, nieuchwytne imiona, nakładali maski zrozumienia i tęsknoty.

Nie wystarczało to, nie mogło wystarczyć. Ale potrzebowali tego. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, bo byli podobni.


End file.
